This invention relates to a shoe lace for all types of shoes.
Traditional shoe laces can cause all sorts of problems for users. They have a habit of coming undone which can result in the user having to stoop down several times a day to re-tie them, or they can trail along the floor causing accidents. The tying process itself can prove difficult for the very young and the elderly, or for those with manual dexterity problems or mental disabilities, as can loosening a lace sufficiently to allow the user to place a foot into the shoe. It is also sometimes difficult to achieve a ‘tight’ feel to laces in sports footwear such as running shoes and football boots.